1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging, and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus and method for facilitating printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has associated therewith a reservoir, such as for example, an ink supply tank, an ink jet cartridge, a toner tank, or electrophotographic process (EP) cartridge, that stores a supply of an imaging substance, such as for example ink or toner, that is consumed during an imaging process. Examples of such an imaging apparatus include an ink jet printer and/or copier, or an electrophotographic printer and/or copier. During imaging with the imaging apparatus, the amount of the imaging substance is depleted. Thus, eventually, once the imaging substance supply of the imaging media is exhausted, the imaging media is either discarded or is re-filled. Over time, however, the imagining apparatus will experience wear by the continued use, thereby possibly adversely affecting print quality. In addition, over time the printer may become obsolete.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method of facilitating printing, wherein the imaging apparatus may be exchanged for a different imaging apparatus when the supply of imaging substance is depleted.